Problem: $\sum\limits_{n=0}^{1 }{{(n+6)}}=$
Explanation: What is the question asking for? $\sum$ tells us to find the sum. The question is asking for the sum of the values of $n+6$ from $n = 0$ to $n = 1$. Evaluating $\begin{aligned} \sum\limits_{n=0}^{1 }{({n+6})}&= (0+6) + (1+6) \\\\ &= 6 + 7 \\\\ &= 13\end{aligned}$ The answer $\sum\limits_{n=0}^{1 }{({n+6})}=13$